


Come Back To Me

by melroihag



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, WhiteSwan, captainswan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melroihag/pseuds/melroihag
Summary: DarkSwan one shot - featuring Mary Margaret and Killian. Inspired by Adele's new record, 'Hello'. (Would suggest listening to the song whilst reading this.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'There's such a difference between us  
> And a million miles
> 
> Hello from the other side  
> I must've called a thousand times to tell you  
> I'm sorry, for everything that I've done  
> But when I call you never seem to be home'

Emma stood frozen in place. Standing across the road from the small establishment she'd frequent often with family after celebrations, or just for a simple catch up over coffee.

She watched as her son sat with the littlest Locksley. Her heart ached, seeing his beautiful brown eyes stare toward the section of the booth where she would usually be seated, watching his gaze cast down to the floor and his shoulders slump in a heavy sigh.

Her feet took an involuntary step forward and her hand reached out. Emma watched as her father forced a smile before interacting with various members of town. He got up and left the booth to wander out the back and her attention turned to the raven haired beauty he'd been next to.

Emma's feet took another few steps until she reached the window, her nimble fingers sliding down the window frame as she saw a tear fall down her mothers face. Mary Margaret was holding Neal, oblivious to his cries as she stared into space.

Regina sat down beside her mother, and took the little Prince into her arms gently before motioning both Henry and Roland to follow her to the other side of the diner.

Henry dragged his feet and scratched behind his ear as he followed his adoptive mother.

Emma's heart stuttered as she realised Henry had picked up one of Killian's adorable nervous ticks.

Her mother took a deep breath before crumbling in on herself, silently sobbing in the corner of the booth.

A lump formed in Emma's throat as she watched her mother slowly but surely fall apart.

Her father returned, his arms out to comfort his distraught wife until she held a hand up. The look she gave her husband made him nod once, retrieve Neal from Regina's caring arms and disappear out the back.

The diner seemed to empty shortly after that. Not one leaving through the front door of the diner. Each person leaving out the back way, 'out of courtesy to Mary Margaret' Emma thought to herself.

Her body absentmindedly leaning against the wall as she watched her mother cry. Uncontrollable tears shed as she clutched her chest with one hand and hid her face with the other.

The diner's lights flickered off and Mary Margaret was left in darkness. The only light shining through the windows was from the street lamps outside.

"Are you going to just watch or are you going to console her?" Emma jumped at the familiar voice coming from behind her. Killian.

She turned slowly to find the man she loved standing an uncomfortable distance away. The voice inside her head, urging her to pull him close. Instead her hand fisted at her side, the nails drawing blood against her palm.

Emma studied his face, he was even more beautiful as the shadows cast over his cheekbones. She noticed the subtle dark circles under his eyes and her face frowned slightly.

Emma looked back into the diner, her mother's sniffles getting louder with each stuttering breath she took to steady herself.

She felt his hand place gently on her shoulder, but she didn't dare look up into those deep blue eyes of his.

"I hate to see her like this." Killian's voice was a broken whisper.

Emma's hand lifted to hold his to her shoulder, as she released a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in.

"She's been so strong throughout all of this. For your father, for Henry." Killian explained quietly, "For me." he sounded ashamed.

Emma couldn't resist any longer, as she looked up and saw his eyes closed. The muscle in his jaw twitching violently.

She squeezed the hand on her shoulder lightly and he opened his eyes. A small gasp escaped her lips as the broken pirate she once knew, reared itself in behind his eyes. His pained look and tortured eyes made the quiet voice in her head a little louder to hear.

Her fingers reached up and traced the evidence of his lack-of-sleep and down his cheek gently. His eyes never left hers as he leant into her touch ever-so-slightly.

Mary Margaret's wails broke the quiet moment and Emma winced, her hands dropping to her sides.

Killian caught her wrist and entwined their fingers. He lifted her chin to gaze into her eyes once more.

"Emma" he smiled crookedly as he spoke her name, "I know you're still in there." he nodded, trying to convince her or him, Emma didn't quite know, but she waited with baited breath for what else h head to say. She watched as he swallowed and took a deep breath, "I promise I'll be stronger, if not for myself, than for Henry and your parents. I won't give up on us, Emma. They're my family too." his voice cracked as he spoke of family.

A single tear fell down her face and she turned away, looking back at her mother. The voice in her head getting louder, 'Save yourself.' it chanted. Her mother bawled her eyes out, the physical exhaustion evident when she tried to stand up out of the booth and she collapsed to the floor of the diner.

Emma closed her eyes tightly at the sight. 'She needs you.' the voice said, breaking through Emma's resolve.

Killian's hand on her shoulder pulled her into his chest briefly as he placed his lips to her temple. "Come back to us, Love." he closed his eyes and pulled back just as quickly.

Emma leant up on tiptoes and kissed his cheek, her eyes unable to hide the apology the Saviour within her was so desperate to shout.

Her hand squeezed his lightly before she let go, taking a few steps backwards.

The smoke enveloping her as she once again, disappeared into the darkness.

—

Emma stopped pacing the kitchen of her house, glancing up she saw that it was 4am. The voice in her head telling her to ring home.

The dagger lay next to the mobile she used to text her mother daily with.

The fingers of her left hand reached down for the phone, whilst her right hand caught the wrist and held her back.

Every instinct told her not to, but the voice in her head grew louder. Unable to ignore, she picked up the device and sucked in a breath as her fingertip tapped 'Mom'.

Mary Margaret answered after the first ring, her voice breathless, "Emma? Emma is that you?"

Her voice was stuck, no sound left her mouth as she held the phone to her ear. The sound of her mother's voice making another tear fall down her face.

She heard her mother take a deep breath, hitching slightly. 'She's still crying.' Emma thought, her heart clenching.

"Emma if this is you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I failed you." her mother breathed, a sob rising in her, "I won't give up on you." she choked out, taking a deep breath to collect herself. "You're my daughter" she said with pride, "And I love you." her voice was a broken whisper.

Emma's own voice betrayed her as she sighed with relief, her cheeks stiff from dried tears.

"Emma, please come back to me." her mother pleaded, and Emma could practically see the tears falling down her mother's face.

"I-I love you Mom." she choked out before hanging up and throwing the device across the room.

Her eyes widening as she watched it shatter against the wall.

A few deep breaths cleared her mind and the sudden realisation of what she'd just done sank in. Emma walked over to the scattered pieces of her former phone. She closed her eyes, waved her hand over them and the device appeared whole in her palm not a moment later.

The corner of her lips turning up slightly as she held it to her chest, sighing in relief once more.

She placed it back down beside the dagger and stared at the options she had laid out in front of her.

Light or Dark.

Power or Family,

Power or Love.


End file.
